Conventional illumination systems, especially for soft lighting or spot flooding applications, are somewhat inefficient and complex. For stage and studio lighting applications, the spot projectors must be adapted to vary the area of illumination to accomodate different stage settings. The low efficiency of conventional projectors used for this purpose usually requires multiple projectors to produce a desired level of illumination.